Who Knew?
by missstyles101
Summary: What happens when Bonnie's cousin from Forks, Washington goes to stay with her for the summer? In a town like Mystic Falls, with supernatural creatures running around everywhere, well. Who knows? Slight pedophilia and Elena and Bella bashing. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

"Bonnie!" the young caramel skinned teenager yelled at her cousin.

The caramel colored teen ran towards her older cousin with arms wide open. Bonnie chuckled and embraced her younger cousin.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're spending the whole summer with me." Bonnie said with happiness.

"I know right. How's your dad?" the younger of the two girls asked. Bonnie's smile immediately dulled a bit. "He's okay, I guess."

"Oh ok." the younger teen made a mental note to not ask about her uncle anymore.

"So are you going to help me with my bags or what? These things are really heavy." the shorter of the two said to break the slight tension.

Bonnie smiled and moved to help her cousin with her bags. "Oh my gosh. What's in these bags? Rocks?"

"Of course not. But I have a friend back home who insisted on me getting a new wardrobe to come here." the young teen said.

"Oh cool. I have a friend here that would do the same thing. She's such a shopaholic." Bonnie laughed.

"Trust me, no one is as bad as Alice." the unnamed teen replied, shaking her head at memories of her friend at home.

"Okay, let's get these in the car and go home. It looks like it might start to rain soon." Bonnie said as they started walking to her car.

"Oh poop. I wanted to go to the park like we used to." the short girl said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, we can just get home, shower, and head to The Grill and you could meet my friends." Bonnie told the younger teen.

"Cool, the only person I remember is Caroline. And I'm guessing she's that shopaholic friend."

"Of course, you know how Caroline is." Bonnie giggled.

The two cousins got into the car and Bonnie drove them to her house.

XXXXXXTXXXXXTVDXXXXXXXTXXXTVDXXXXXXXXTXXXXXXXTVDXXXXXXTXXXXTVDXXXXXXX

XTXTVDX

The two girls finally arrived to Bonnie's house and Bonnie told her younger cousin to go shower and get young teen grumbled a bit as did her stomach, but did what she was told.

After showering and putting on blue ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt with a gray camisole, the young caramel colored teen went into her cousin's room.

The young teen found her cousin applying make up to her already beautiful face.

"Why are you putting make up on? You're already gorgeous and beautiful." the younger of the cousins said.

"Thank you. I don't really know why I

put make up on, but Caroline gave me a make up box and she insisted I get with the program. So I always put on make up before leaving the house." Bonnie sighed.

"Well you don't need make up. You're already stunning. Except your lips, they could use some lip gloss or lip balm. Preferably both." the younger teen joked and giggled.

Bonnie just shook her head and lightly pushed her cousin out of her bathroom. "Well then get out so I can finish getting ready."

"Ok ok, no need to start getting physical." the young teen giggled.

Bonni was about to reply when she was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Can you answer that please?" Bonnie asked.

The young teen nodded and accepted the call.

"Hello?"..."No, this is her cousin, she's not available at the moment."..."I could give her a message if you'd like."..."Ok, bye." The younger teen hung up and looked towards her cousin.

"That had got to be the weirdest conversation I've ever had." the teen said with a weirded out expression on her face.

Bonnie chuckled and asked who was it.

"Some guy named Damon." the younger of the two replied nonchalantly.

Bonnie's mood immediately started to dull. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No." the teen said, looking at her cousin curiously. "So, are you done putting goop on your face yet?"

Bonnie smiled and the teen smiled in response, glad she was able to lighten Bonnie's mood.

"Yes I'm done putting goop on my face as you so delicately said." Bonnie laughed and grabbed her phone and purse.

"Yay. " the young teen stuck out her tongue at her cousin.

The young teen grabbed her purse and walked out the front door behind her cousin. The two girls got into the car and drove to The Grill.

While in the car, they fought over what songs and albums to listen to on the road. The young teen wanted pop music but Bonnie wanted classical music.

"Bonnie would you please focus on keeping this car on the road and not on what we should listen to. We might as well listen to Meghan Trainor or Nick Jonas. You know I get sleepy when I listen to classical music and I'd rather not meet your friends with sleepy eyes." the younger girl told her cousin.

"You weren't sleepy when we were driving from the airport." Bonnie shot back.

"Exactly! We already listened to classical music when were driving from the airport. So it's my turn to choose the music." the young teen exclaimed happily.

"Ugh, I guess you're right. As long as it's not a boy band." Bonnie relented.

"Ugh ok. Fine. Your Lips Are Moving it is." the young teen said and connected her phone to Bonnie's car.

The two cousins listened to Meghan Trainor all the way to The Grill.

The younger of the two was still listening to Dear Future Husband on her phone when they walked into The Grill.

The young teen took her headphones out of her ears and looked around. She saw a group of people looking at her and her cousin.

Bonnie saw her friends and pulled her cousin with her to their direction. As soon as they got there, everyone greeted them and started staring Bonnie's cousin.

The young teen slightly fidgeted under their stares.

"Who's the kid, Judgy? And what's up with her eyes?" One of the guys asked.

"For your information, I'm 13 going on 14. I am NOT a kid, you old idiot." the younger teen replied angrily at the man's words. " And I have heterochromia."

Everyone remained silent at the young girl's words. Everyone except for Bonnie, she was used to her cousin's fiery emotions and biting tongue.

The blue eyed guy who had made the remark about Bonnie's cousin looked slightly angry at being told by a little girl. But he also had the faintest look of regret in his eyes, so faint it was barely there.

To break the tension, Bonnie decided to introduce her cousin to her group of friends.

"Guys, this is my younger cousin Skylar Willow Brylee Bennett, she's staying with me for the summer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story that I actually have some faith and hope in. Please Review. Just tell me what you think on wether I should continue or not. And the reason I didn't say her name until the end is cause I couldn't think of a name. So please review and junk if you have a suggestion. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

 **"Guys, this is my younger cousin Skylar Willow Brylee Bennett, she's staying with me for the summer."**  
 **XXX  
** Everyone at the table just sort of stared at the young girl. Skylar shifted on her feet, slightly uncomfortable **.**

"Skylar? I remember you! You were so adorable and tiny when you were a toddler." Caroline exclaimed happily.

Caroline got up and went to hug Skylar.  
"Caroline, I remember you too. I always hated playing dress up with you. So much pink and frilly princess dresses." the short girl laughed in horror.

The bubbly blonde pouted then smiled brightly and brought the younger girl in for a hug.

"I missed you so much." Caroline sniffed.

"I missed you too, Caroline." Skylar laughed at her friend's antics.

"Sky, this is Stefan,Damon, Jeremy,Matt, and you remember Elena." Bonnie introduced.

Skylar smiled at the group of teenagers and waved to Elena. "Nice to meet you all." Skylar started to play with left wrist, the one that held the bracelet that her best friend gave to her.

"Bonnie, I think I left my bracelet in your car. Where's your car keys?" Skylar said when she saw that her wrist was bare.

Bonnie handed her the keys and asked if she wanted her to go with her.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll be right back." Skylar said as she made her way towards the door.

The sun hadn't set fully yet, there was still some light in the sky. Skylar began the short walk to Bonnie's car. While walking she heard a strange noise. She stopped for a second and heard the sound of a trashcan being knocked over.  
The curious side of her started to come out, but Skylar pushed down the urge to go check out what was making the noise. Instead she quickly ran to Bonnie's car and got her bracelet from the passenger seat.

 _I just got here, can't get killed on the first day._ Skylar thought to herself as she heard the noise again, _just keep walking._

 _"_ Hey, I found it." Skylar told her cousin as she held up her bracelet for her to see.

"That's a really pretty bracelet, where'd you get it?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine gave it to me." Skylar smiled as she remembered the day she got it.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Ok, so what do you want to eat? Here's a menu." Caroline handed the young girl a menu as she and Bonnie took a seat.

A waitress came to the table and they gave their orders, the whole time the waitress kept looking at Damon and Stefan with lust in her eyes.

As they waited for their food an awkward silence came over the table.

"So Skylar, tell us about yourself." Elena said.

Skylar glared slightly at the older girl at being told what to do, then answered her. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, where are you from?" Matt asked politely.

"Well, I used to live in Florida, but now we live in Forks, Washington." Skylar tried to tell them as little as possible.

"Oh cool, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Skylar was saved from answering when her phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." The young girl politely excused herself and got out of her seat to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Skylar didn't even check the caller Id to see who it was.

" _Skylar! You were supposed to call us when you got off the plane. We have been worried sick about you, and I can't see you."_ Skylar's best friend's tinkling shrill voice sounded in her ear.

Skylar grinned before replying, "Alice, calm down. I'm fine, Bonnie picked me up and we went to her house. We were just catching up and I forgot to call. Now, we are hanging out with Bonnie's friends. Everything is okay."

Skylar heard Alice sigh on the other end before saying, " _Okay, but Edward and Rosalie want to talk to you and Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett send you their love."_

The small teen girl waited as she heard shuffling on the phone before a melodic voice answered. " _Skylar? I hope you spending time with your cousin is a very good reason as to why we didn't hear from you after your plane landed. And you don't have to explain. I get that you missed her. But please be careful over there and we'll see again in two months. Have fun."_

Before Skylar could reply to Rosalie she heard a deep male voice take the phone. " _Skylar, please enjoy your summer with your cousin. Don't feel the need to come back early because of us. We want you to have fun and relax. We love and miss you."_

Skylar smiled and responded, "Aww, I miss you guys too. And don't worry, I plan to blow the roof off of this small behind town. And tell everyone that I send them my love, and that I will see them soon. Bye, I have to go now, our food is ready." Skylar hung up after hearing Edward say bye.

She was still smiling when she got back to the table.

"So, was that your boyfriend?" Caroline asked with a big smile, even though she heard the entire conversation.

Skylar blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Um, no, that was just a couple of my friends from back home." Skylar started eating her nachos so they would take the hint and refrain from asking her anymore questions.

Thankfully, they did and everyone started eating their own food.

While eating, Skylar took the time to observe all of Bonnie's friends. Everyone was eating and talking except for the guy with the black hair and blue eyes. Damon she thinks her cousin called him. He was busy staring at her cousin with a weird look in his eyes.

But Bonnie was doing everything in her power not to look in his direction. The only ones who seemed to notice was the boy with the caramel brown hair and green eyes, Stefan she believes, Elena, and the boy Jeremy.

Stefan was glancing between the both of them curiously, but frowned when he saw the way Elena was looking at them. Elena was pouting slightly at the way Damon was staring at Bonnie. Jeremy took one look at them and an angry look came upon his face.

Bonnie's little cousin looked at all five of them and wondered what was happening. She took a bite of her nachos and chewed thoughtfully. She made a mental note to ask Bonnie about what is happening between her and the Damon guy.

XTXTVDX

When Bonnie and got back home it was already close to midnight.

They were both too tired to do anything but put on sleeping clothes and go to bed.

Halfway asleep, Skylar thought she heard Bonnie talking to someone, a guy it sounded like. She then heard the sound of a window sliding down and being locked.

The tired young girl chucked it up to her sleepy imagination and fell asleep.


	3. Goodbye

Hey guys, so I've decided to not work on this story anymore. It was my first story and I realized all the things I did wrong. I will be writing a new story, hopefully this one is better, and I will let you guys know the title and when I post it when I actually come up with everything lol. So yea, it's the end of this fanfiction for now. Also, I would really like a Beta for my new story so it doesn't turn out as disastrous. PM me if you're interested. One last thing, if you guys totally love Bonnie Bennett and wish she'd stop being such an idiot with her supposed "friends" , then you guys should most definitely go check out Crimson Peak by Redqueen78, it's also on my Favorite Stories. So go check it out.

-Missstyles


End file.
